prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The House Sitters
The House Sitters is the twentieth episode of WWE Total Divas. Summary Ariane ends up loosing Nattie's cat while house sitting. T.J. and Nattie are unable to agree about money. Brie teaches Nikki a lesson. Recap Let's be real here: Natalya probably should have known better than to leave her Tampa, Fla., house in the care of Cameron and Vinnie on E!’s “Total Divas,” but that's exactly what happens when she and Tyson Kidd head off on a mini-media tour in lovely New York City. Disaster befalls The Queen of Harts from all sides in short order; despite some boffo promotional work, Natalya's mood quickly turns sour when she discovers Tyson has lent his sister money without consulting her. Luckily (?) they're soon unified in collective rage when the greatest calamity of all time occurs back at Casa de Nattie: Cameron throws a five-alarm rager, complete with random stragglers, and loses the beloved King Louis the cat in the process. Give the Funkadactyl credit: she hastily assembles a brain trust of would-be pet detectives –Naomi, Jimmy “Comic Relief” Uso and Vinnie, who's partied so vigorously he doesn't even seem to know what continent he's on – and discovers the feline's whereabouts before long. Unfortunately, she's too late to head off Nattie's snooping neighbor, who happens upon the cat-hunt and snitches long-distance to Nattie and Tyson. Having been informed of their kitty's safe return, the couple breathes a sigh of relief and quickly sets about patching up their money spat (it helps that Tyson also flips the script on his bride by reminding her she's dropped plenty of dough onherfamily without clearing it through a third party first). In other animal news, Nikki Bella has a crisis of conscience when Brie – irked by her sister's carefree attitude about where her chicken is raised – shows Nikki a YouTube clip of chickens and pigs being tortured in a slaughterhouse. Nikki swears off chicken entirely as a result, but her budding hunger strike is quelled after Brie takes her to an organic chicken farm and shows her that, indeed, not all her food was tortured to become so. Free-range drumsticks, anybody? Image Gallery The House Sitters 2.jpg The House Sitters 3.jpg The House Sitters 4.jpg The House Sitters 5.jpg The House Sitters 6.jpg The House Sitters 7.jpg The House Sitters 8.jpg The House Sitters 9.jpg The House Sitters 10.jpg The House Sitters 11.jpg The House Sitters 12.jpg The House Sitters 13.jpg The House Sitters 14.jpg The House Sitters 15.jpg The House Sitters 16.jpg The House Sitters 17.jpg The House Sitters 18.jpg The House Sitters 19.jpg The House Sitters 20.jpg The House Sitters 21.jpg The House Sitters 22.jpg The House Sitters 23.jpg The House Sitters 24.jpg The House Sitters 25.jpg The House Sitters 26.jpg The House Sitters 27.jpg The House Sitters 28.jpg The House Sitters 29.jpg The House Sitters 30.jpg The House Sitters 31.jpg The House Sitters 32.jpg The House Sitters 33.jpg The House Sitters 34.jpg The House Sitters 35.jpg The House Sitters 36.jpg The House Sitters 37.jpg The House Sitters 38.jpg The House Sitters 39.jpg The House Sitters 40.jpg The House Sitters 41.jpg The House Sitters 42.jpg The House Sitters 43.jpg The House Sitters 44.jpg The House Sitters 45.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #20 at WWE.com * The House Sitters on WWE Network